international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Thursday Night SmackDown (August 26, 1999)
The August 26, 1999 Edition of Smackdown! was a televised Professional wrestling event by the IWF's Smackdown! brand, which was taped on August 24, 1999 at the Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri. This episode marked as the SmackDown premiere airing on UPN. Results ; ; *Dark match: Kurt Angle defeated The Colorado Kid *Dark match: Edge (w/ Christian) defeated Matt Hooper (w/ Josh Hooper) *Dark match: D'Lo Brown defeated Hardcore Holly (w/ Crash Holly) by DQ *Dark match: Val Venis] defeated Mark Henry *Dark match:Gangrel defeated Cody WarehamChaz (w/ Marianna) *Mr. Ass defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra & Miss Kitty) *The Unholy Alliance (The Undertaker & The Big Show) © (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Kane & X-Pac & The APA (Bradshaw & Faarooq) in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match to retain the IWF Tag Team Championship *The Big Boss Man defeated Al Snow © to win the IWF Hardcore Championship *Road Dogg defeated Chris Jericho by DQ *Shane Matteson defeated Mankind *Tori defeated Ivory in an Evening Gown Match *Triple K © (w/ Chyna) defeated The Rock to retain the IWF Championship (w/ Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee) Other Segments *Included an opening segment in which the new IWF World Champion Triple K, along with Chyna, came out and cut a promo on his reaching the top of the industry, despite being told he would never do it, moments later, the Rock came interrupted and said he would beat Triple K and take the title later that night; after Triple K rejected the challenge, IWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels came out, made the match official, and made himself the guest referee for the bout; moments later, Shane Maddeson came out and, as owner of the IWF, made himself the second guest referee; Michaels said that wouldn't be possible because Shane would be facing Mankind later in the night; Mankind then came out, with a brawl taking place in which Rock & Mankind cleared the ring of Triple K, Shane, and the Mean Street Posse. *Howard Finkel came to the ring to the Ultimate Warrior's music, stealing the microphone from ring announcer Tony Chimel, and beginning to give ring introductions - only for Chimel to tackle him and send him to the floor; moments later, Chris Jericho came out and helped Finkel to his feet; as Ken Shamrock came out for his scheduled match against Val Venis, he and Jericho had an altercation in the aisle; Jericho then sent Finkel down to confront Shamrock and, while Shamrock was distracted, Jericho hit Shamrock in the back with a steel chair. Moments later, Shamrock ran backstage to find Jericho; later in the show, Jericho sped off out of the arena while Shamrock grabbed Finkel, eventually letting him go after it was implied Finkel had soiled his pants. *Michael Cole conducting a pre-taped sit-down interview with an injured Steve Austin in which Austin talked about his leg injury and coming back to the ring to face Triple K. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery Smackdown-26-8-1999.1.jpg Smackdown-26-8-1999.2.jpg Smackdown-26-8-1999.3.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! External links